


After the tournament

by bunnysworld



Series: Crown Porn [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:18:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1688135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur sees Merlin fiddling with the crown</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the tournament

**Author's Note:**

> The first one needed a sequel :)

Arthur's breath hitched when he saw Merlin standing at the desk, running his delicate long fingers across the crown, eyes darkened, breathing a bit faster through parted lips.

How he longed to feel those fingers on himself! Arthur closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath to calm down.

Arthur tried hard not to shiver when Merlin's fingers brushed against his skin as he helped him undress. 

Standing by the bed, he ran a hand down his bare chest and saw blue eyes lighting up at the last order of the day. "Bring me my crown, Merlin."


End file.
